There is known a vehicle leaf spring shackle which is provided with (a) a pair of longitudinal plate members opposed to each other and (b) a pair of connecting devices for connecting the pair of longitudinal plate members to each other at their opposite end portions with respective predetermined spacing distances therebetween, and (c) wherein between the pair of longitudinal plate members, one of the pair of connecting devices is coupled to a member of a body of a vehicle while the other of the pair of connecting devices is coupled to one end portion of a leaf spring device provided to suspend the body of the vehicle. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of such a vehicle leaf spring shackle.